Hanatsuki Hime
by Otaku Shoujoxx
Summary: Hanatsuki refers to those who exist on a devil's lent heart. Their chests distinctly carved with a great 'flower'. It is a symbol of the contract between a human and a devil. They will have 16 years to live before that devil returns to claim his heart.
1. Plot

Hello there! :) I'm back with a new story. This story is based off the manga 'Hanatsuki Hime' and I do not in any way own the characters, manga or plot. However, I DO own the storyline.

* * *

"Please! Please lend my child your heart! "

She entreated the demon with a baby she gave birth to, but didn't breathe.

"I agree."

* * *

There was a young girl with a magnificent flower blooming on her chest.

Her name is Hinamori Amu.

Her chest is engraved with a flower mark. She's known as "Hanatsuki".

In 16 years, the demon who granted the wish will take back his heart.

In 16 years, she will live no more.

Her body will be his to feed on.

She will cease to exist.

* * *

I'm Amu, often known as Hanatsuki. Hanatsuki refers to those who live with a devil's heart. Their chests distinctly carved with a great 'flower'. That's why they're called Hanatsuki.

When I was born, my heart didn't beat. My mother arranged for a contract with a devil. Until the day I turn sixteen, I can exist on the borrowed heart of that devil.

Now, I'm fifteen. I only have one more year to live.

I will continue my journey, to find a way to lengthen my life. I decided to look for the devil that carved this flower onto me.

* * *

Well, what do you think?

Hint: Ikuto is the devil. :P

-hands a cookie to those who review!-


	2. Chapter 1

Hello there! :D I was really surprised when I woke up to find 9 reviews within a day! I'm sooo happy! Thank you guys sooo much!

I would like to show my thanks with this chapter. The next one will be up shortly after that too :)

* * *

I'm Amu, often known as Hanatsuki. Hanatsuki refers to those who live with a devil's heart. Their chests distinctly carved with a great 'flower'. That's why they're called Hanatsuki.

When I was born, my heart didn't beat. My mother arranged for a contract with a devil. Until the day I turn sixteen, I can exist on the borrowed heart of that devil.

Now, I'm fifteen. I only have one more year to live.

I will continue my journey, to find a way to lengthen my life. I decided to look for the devil that carved this flower onto me.

* * *

They travelled the land as performers, she danced while he played the lute.

Where those who thought the flower 'birthmark' on her chest was an omen , those who didn't know its origins simply thought it was beautiful.

However, there were bound to be people who knew of its origins and would spread the word. Sooner or later, many then most, would treat her lowly.

Her name is Hinamori Amu.

* * *

"Don't you know? It's a rumour, but apparently, that flower mark of hers shows that she is having a devil's heart!"

Many gasped as murmurs came along. The rumour would spread like wild fire.

"She must have traded her life with it! "

"Isn't there a ritual where you exchange your heart, which once stopped beating, with that of a devil? And thus you can lengthen your life."

"How frightening…"

* * *

"Ahh! It's so hard to earn money now a days!"

"Just buying one fruit as dessert is such a bargain too! "

She sighed exasperatedly when suddenly, the shop owner glared at her.

"Hey Hanatsuki ! You are going to buy what you touched, right?"

"Of course! I'll have this please!"

She smiled at him which he snorted at.

She was seen as a bad omen.

"Get away from here! Your ruining my business!"

"Your such a wretched being! Trading your life with a demon!"

"Such acts cannot be forgiven!"

* * *

This of course, is when her companion, Ikuto comes and 'save the day'.

Silky midnight hair, with azure eyes, he would protect her, anywhere, from anyone.

With seemingly emotionless eyes, he glared at those who had any bad intentions to her.

He would fight for her. Only for her.

* * *

"Wait!"

"I'm sorry! I'll be leaving now. "

* * *

**-Meanwhile at their stay…-**

"If its hard to bear, you don't have to force yourself to appear in front of others. I never intended to make you work either."

With that, a loud deafening

"NO!"

Was heard. It echoed throughout as she continued.

"No NO NOOO! "

"You're not business minded and you can't even put on diplomatic smiles! In addition to that, you're so uncooperative Ikuto! Could you have continued your long-standing job till now?"

With a heaved sigh, she calmed down.

"Moreover, I don't hate this mark of mine. "

"That's because the reason why I can be living right now, is thanks to the heart under this 'flower'. Secretly hiding this mark because of other people's gossiping … Isn't that rude to the devil who gave me this heart?"

"I'm fine. Dancing is about the only thing that I can do. Moreover than anything, I want to stuff my stomach with desserts."

Ikuto chuckled.

* * *

**Amu's Point Of View**

Ikuto is my savior, who picked me up when I was small and brought me up.

To me, he's both a parent and a brother.

He's really important to me.

* * *

Please read and review :)

Criticism, comments and randomness are welcomed! :D

-hands a cone of ice cream to those who reviewed!-


End file.
